youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Leif
Leif is a HTF fan character. Character Bio Leif is green deer of Irish descent. He has a torn left ear and is blind in his left eye along a chipped tooth. He also wears bandages on his arm and lower torso. Leif suffers from extreme bad luck and is very superstitious. His luck seems to almost always kill him,and when he doesn't die, he tends to still end up in a bad situation at the end of an episode like being arrested. Due to his bad luck, Leif has a hard time having jobs or even just hobbies, as his luck always ruins it for him. Still he tends to like doing things that doesn't require moving a lot, as he thinks he can avoid being hurt easy this way. Also due to his blind eye, Leif is rather clumsy and can trip up a lot or mistake items for similar looking things, which mixed with his luck, leads to trouble. Even more trouble can occur thanks to his broken arm. Leif also lives in a home shaped like a four-leafed clover and the inside is painted green. Episode Roles Starring Roles #Luck Of The Draw #Let It Sink In #Gift Kringle #Leif's Luck Smoochie #Wishing Well Done #The Grate Escape #A Mile in My Horseshoes #What The Luck #I Luck You #Deal With It #Mask Hysteria #Just My Luck #Break a Leg #One Foot of Luck #Par None #New Leif #Clover My Dead Body #Water Relief #Striking Fear #Golden Touch #Eye Can See the Future #Blown Away with the Wind Featuring Roles #Detour De France #Rocky Road Rush #Snow Dazed #A Cam-Pain In The Side #Don't Spray It #The Buck Stops Here #Make a Good Depression #Grandma got Run Over by Some Dumb Deer #Crash Course #The Parrot Trap #Roses are Dead #Soldier of Misfortune #Seeing Green #Antler Locked #Drive me Wild #Orchestrated Deaths #The Thirteenth Friday #Hop, Skip, and Swim #I Was an Avian Zombie #Un-Stable Building #Escape From Happy Tree Town #Don't Faucet #Doppler Dealer #Wendy Go #Lucy Is Not A Luck #Paw O' Gold #Oh, Deer! #Take a Byte #Love Down the River #Motor Ride #Within a Wheelchair #Take Scare of It Appearances #Battle of the Boneheads #Bringing the Pain #Wild West Madness #Scaredy Pine #The Big Three Oh! #United Europe #Mind Over Massacre #Re-Tired #Ill-ogical Solutions #Lowercase Eye #Spooky Vision #Script to Pieces #He's All Right #Crash Landing #Dalai Llama #From Hair to Eternity #Blood Moon #It's The Tar Pits #Out of Focus #Ripped to Pieces #Dolly Dearest #I'm On Tiger #I'm Re-zet-ting This #Sneeze the Day #We've Melt With This #I'm Under Attract #Tromp the Vote Deaths #Let It sink In: Sucked into a water treatment plant. #Gift Kringle: Stabbed by scissors. #Detour De France: Cracks head open on the ground. #Leif's Luck Smoochie: Bleeds to death, Head smashed in, Crushed. #Rocky Road Rush: Crushed by Cro-Marmot. #Snow Dazed: Stomped in the head. #A Cam-pain In The Side: Killed in an explosion. #Wishing Well Done: Vaporized by 20's Robo Star (revived). #The Grate Escape: Hit by a car. #Don't Spray It: Crushed by window cleaning platform. #The Buck Stops Here: Forced through teapot spout. #Wild West Madness: Shot by Zekey. #Grandma got Run over by Some Dumb Deer: Bleeds to death or frozen in his own blood (debatable). #The Big Three Oh!: Killed by Ale. #A Mile in My Horseshoes: Ran over by his car. #What The Luck: Killed when multiple objects crash into his house. #I Luck You: Swells up and pops. #United Europe: Falls off cliff. #Crash Course: Run over. #the Parrot Trap: Hit by a mop handle. #Mind Over Massacre: Torn apart by Flippy #Soldier of Misfortune: Shredded by plane engine. #Deal with It: Shot (offscreen). #Mask Hysteria: Spine snaps in half. #Seeing Green: Killed by Flippy. #Break a Leg: Crushed by theater roof. #Antler Locked - Drowns (debatable). #Re-Tired - Crushed by a tire. #Orchestrated Deaths - Beheaded. #Ill-ogical Solutions - Collides into Toothy and Cast. #Lowercase Eye - Burnt. #The Thirteenth Friday - Has his head flattened. #Hop, Skip, and Swim - Hit against a rock. #I Was an Avian Zombie - Impaled by Pointy's beak. #Spooky Vision - Killed by Lumpy (offscreen). #One Foot of Luck - Struck by lightning. #Par None - Smashed by golf club. #Script to Pieces - Crushed by fallen tree. #He's All Right - Ladder closes on him. #Crash Landing - Crushed by The Alien's spacecraft. #New Leif - Hit by numerous cars. #Dalai Llama - Drowns in sinkhole. #Clover My Dead Body - Crushed by fence. #From Hair to Eternity - Neck snapped (offscreen). #Water Relief - Falls to his death. #Un-Stable Building - Hit in the face by hammer. #Blood Moon - Mauled by Crescent. #Escape From Happy Tree Town - Hit by Chompy's taxi. #Don't Faucet - Forcefully pulled down a toilet. #It's The Tar Pits - Crushed by Cast. #Doppler Dealer - Ran over by a roulette wheel. #Wendy Go - Electrocuted and disintegrated. #Striking Fear - Decapitated by bowling ball. #Lucy Is Not A Luck - Killed by Lucy's lucky charm. #Paw O' Gold - Head crushed by Angie's golden sphere. #Out of Focus - Blasted and vaporized by huge beam. #Oh, Deer! - Impaled on patio umbrella. #Take a Byte - Crushed by a tire. #Golden Touch - Flattened by a car. #Eye Can See the Future - Crushed by a piano. #I'm On Tiger - Face smashed by a sprayer. #I'm Re-zet-ting This - Shredded by Sharpy's quills. #Blown Away with the Wind - Body inflated and burst. #Sneeze the Day - Impaled by Quartz's quills. #Love Down the River - Decapitated by Floral and Fawn. #We've Melt With This - Impaled by multiple scalpels. #I'm Under Attract - Shot by a pen. #Motor Ride - Shredded. #Within a Wheelchair - Head cracked. #Tromp the Vote - Flattened by a moped. #Take Scare of It - Ran over by Jauz. Injuries #Luck Of The Draw: Gets dust in his eyes, has his hands burned, has his fingers cut. #Leif's Luck Smoochie: Rips arms off. Hit in the head. Half of body is crushed off and face is cut a bit. #The Grate Escape: Antlers and scalp gets torn off. #Scaredy Pine: Attacked by piranhas. #Roses are Dead: Stung by bees. #Soldeir of Misfortune: Cut by barbed wire. #New Leif - Crushed by money. #Water Relief - Burnt in fire. #Don't Faucet - Bitten by Gator. #Wendy Go - Set on fire (before death). #Within a Wheelchair - Burned by hot coffee. #Take Scare of It - Back impaled by a scarecrow. Kill Count *Buck - 1 ("Luck of the Draw") *Boz - 1 ("Luck of the Draw") *Dusk - 1 ("Luck of the Draw") *Lucky - 1 ("A Mile in My Horseshoes") *Sniffles - 1 ("The Thirteenth Friday") *Fungus - 1 ("Don't Spray It") *Pervy - 1 ("Just My Luck" Along with Pudgy) *Cloverfield - 1 ("Clover My Dead Body") *Showers - 1 ("Water Relief") *Floral - 1 ("Love Down the River") Trivia *To add to his unluckiness, he is sometimes put into humiliating situations. An example being in Battle of the Boneheads, where he is forced to clean up a mess just because he was dressed as a janitor. *His is seen in Ireland for the first time in United Europe. *A common visual goof with Leif is that his torn ear and/or his bad eye will swap places with his good one/ He also may end up with no torn ear or two torn ears. Also his tooth may not be chipped. *Leif was given a redesign and while originally both arms and antlers were fine, now one of each are broken, *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery Category:Green Characters Category:Deer and Moose Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 24 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Foreign Characters Category:Superstitious Characters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Animals Category:Fanmade Characters